


Straight Until Proven Otherwise

by estriel



Series: Straight Until Proven Otherwise [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu is twenty, an Olympic champion and a merciless tease. Javi is determined to resist temptation.





	Straight Until Proven Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 6th, 2019 was _going commando_. There is also an extended version of this story, which I will post separately.

Nudity doesn't bother Javi, a European. Neither do sweaty men undressing, showering, dressing... that's standard locker room business.

What bothers Javi is _Yuzu_ peeling off skin-tight training clothes, Yuzu strolling around the lockers butt-naked, Yuzu going commando whenever they leave the rink together, the tease. Yuzu, who is now twenty, all new curves, muscles and Olympic-champion confidence, makes Javi very bothered indeed.

But Javi resists and remains Yuzu's friend, only a friend. Because Javi is not gay - or at least not until the night Yuzu slays him at Mortal Kombat, laughs, and then sits in his lap to kiss him.


End file.
